Confessions of a lovesick jock
by Romanov289
Summary: AU. Peeta Mellark is the popular jock who is in love with Katniss Everdeen. Can he win the girl of his dreams?


**Hey everybody I'm really stocked to have my first Hunger Games fanfic posted. There are a few things you guys should know about. There is no country of Panem, no evil Capitol, and no battle of the death Hunger Games (hides from flying fruits and vegetables). The reason is I want the characters, who of which are not mine to be in a normal teenage setting in the 'real world'. I guess what I'm trying to say is "don't nod it till you try it" or how ever that goes. So here is the first chapter…**

* * *

_(Peeta's POV) _

_Dark, grey, and misty this is how it usually is. No one would ever think of a place like this as a safe haven. I would have agreed with them also, but this was the only place where I could be able to meet… her. If this is the only place in the world where I could be able to meet her, than this is practically heaven. And she was my angel, my only angel her light olive skin, the dark color of her hair, and those piercing grey eyes only added to her radiance. I knew this for a fact because this heavenly gift did not just exist in my dream, but she existed in real life. However, I had the feeling she barely knew of my existence, and my dreams were the only where I could ever really be with her. _

"_Peeta," my angel said to me. _

"_Yes, my love?" _

"_Could you do something for me?" _

"_Anything"_

"_I want you to wake up"_

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up…" _

* * *

"Dude, wake up," my jackass of a brother told me.

"Alright I'm up," I said groggily. "Do you mind if you leave the room?"

Kyle just shrugged and left my room. Mental note: kick his ass sometime today for ruining a perfect dream. I got up from my bed to my closet where I had to put on this stupid school uniform. Not that there is anything wrong with it to tell you the truth its actually pretty cool. Just the fact that I have to wear a uniform in a time where I'm supposed to find and express myself, oh well I guess beggars can't be choosers. After buttoning up the last button I went up to my desk to stuff last night's homework into my book bag. After completing that task I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs for breakfast, that's where I found both my brothers eating cereal.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

The both of them just shrugged me off as if I was some annoying pest. Can't say that I blame them though; it is a Monday morning after all. Not pressing further on the issue I decided to help my self to a bowl of cereal. I sat between Kyle and Bobby, and looked down upon the bowl of milk and whole grain oats.

"Are you going to eat your food, or are you going to try to make it move with your mind?" Bobby asked.

"Guess I'm not in the mood for breakfast"

"At least eat a granola if you're going to skip breakfast," Kyle handed me the granola.

I nodded my head then decided to throw out the cereal, and my brothers followed suit.

"Oh, Peeta before I forget it's your turn to drive this week," Kyle reminded me as he was getting his stuff together.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Me shaking the keys to my cars with a smugly grin.

* * *

The three of us walked past Kyle and Bobby's cars to my baby. Words can't describe on how beautiful Portia looks right now. What? There's no crime on giving your ride a name, especially car like this. I mean who wouldn't go for the dark red paint and everything else that's inside of Portia. We all got into the car, and soon enough we were heading for school. The drive was silent as we entered into the parking lot of hell otherwise known as Panem High. While we were driving we discovered that some dumbass has parked their heap of junk in our spot.

"Dude, someone take a picture so we can trash that junk," Bobby said to either Kyle or myself.

"Don't worry I got this," me pulling out my cell and took the picture of the piece of shit.

With that completed we found another parking space on the far end of the school. Once we got out of Portia, I met up with my friends: Marvel and Glimmer.

"Hey guys"

"Hi Peeta," the couple said in unison.

"Peeta, guess what's happening this Saturday," Glimmer asked.

"I have no idea what so ever, on what's happening this Saturday"

"Think, what is the most important time of every teenager's life?"

"Uhm let me see: graduation, driving test, prom, finals, getting laid for the first time?"

Marvel laughed his head off, and Glimmer smacked him upside the head.

"No, my sweet sixteen, that's what is the most important thing that's happening this Saturday. And you Peeta Mellark have the honor of receiving the first ever invitation," Glimmer stated while she handed me a fortune cookie. I opened the cookie to find a piece of paper on it said:

_Another year and good times, nothing like a sweet sixteen invite as a fortune. _

"You're insane" I laughed.

"Well, don't blame me. Marvel was the one that came up with the idea of a fortune cookie invite" We both looked at Marvel who had a small blush on his face.

"Hey it's original and not only can you have the invitation, but you can eat it" Marvel defended his case.

"Anyway the theme is this post apocalyptic party to celebrate our survival in these tragic circumstances," Glimmer was explaining to me.

"No offence Glim, but going to this would be tragic circumstances"

"Don't be a smart ass" Glimmer glared.

"But you should come, and bring someone with you. Might I suggest…"

"I'm not taking Johanna if that's what you're about to say"

"And may I be so kind as to ask why?"

"Because she's a total slut, I mean everyone knows that she's screwing Finnick"

Marvel was about to say something till the bell beat him to it.

* * *

"We'll talk at lunch okay" I assured the both of them, as we ran to homeroom.

Lunch was something to look forward to during the school day. Well unless you have: Cato Brenin, Finnick Odair, Clove Green, Marsha "Fox face" Marshall, and Johanna Mason. Then lunch period becomes another episode of Degrassi. Still at least I have Marvel and Glimmer to help me get through the period. We were all munching on the cafeteria food; it would have been a lot more pleasant if Johanna didn't have her head on my shoulder.

"Jo, do you remember that talk we had about personal space?"

"Peeta, you know there's no such thing as personal space between boyfriend and girlfriend"

"See that's the thing I'm not your boyfriend"

"For now," Johanna giggled. I just rolled my eyes knowing that there was no way that I was going to get rid of her anytime soon.

"Eww that is so gross," Fox face was in total disgust.

"What?" Clove asked.

"Look at where Madge is sitting now," we all looked to find the mayor's daughter sitting what looked to be the geeks. It's hard to distinguish certain cliques with the uniforms.

A person would think that a girl like Madge would sit at our lunch table. Instead she's what we at Panem High like to call 'a social hopper'. A person who can't decide on what social category they belong, so they hop from table to table to find a group that their most comfortable with. From the looks of it she's been sitting at a table whose members consist of: Gale Hawthorne, Rue Jones, Cinna Karem, Flavius Lennon, and my personal favorite Katniss Everdeen.

"Looks like she's found her group, the trash that even the Seam couldn't handle," Johanna said.

It took all of my strength not to scream at her face.

"Oh, Madge; always trying to be the Princess Di of the school," Finnick eating his burrito.

"I don't understand why she hangs out with them; they are from the Seam everyone knows that if you hang out with kids from the Seam then you can kiss your reputation goodbye," Cato added to the discussion.

* * *

Finally the bell rang signaling everybody to scram from the cafeteria. I got up and threw my lunch away as fast as I can so I wouldn't have to hear anymore of their shit. Don't get me wrong, I adore my friends but sometimes they cross line when judging other people.

Now it was off to Mr. Abernathy's English class, a class that I had torn feelings about. The reason is the fact that it's a class on a language I speak fluently and everybody else around me can to, and the teacher who is the worst you can possibly have in any subject. The only real thing I ever do like about the class is Katniss sitting right in front of me during the period.

I got up from the stairs to do my afternoon habit, as I would call it. Where I'd observe Katniss from afar, and there she is. I take a minute to admire the beauty of this woman; she's everything that I described in my dream. The school girl outfit only added to my teenage boy fantasy. The uniforms for the girls was this black blouse and skirt or pants if they choose. It's almost the same thing us guys wear, the only thing different is the girls have this red tie that they have to wear.

At this moment Katniss is taking out her materials that she needs English and is now closing her locker. I sped up a bit to catch up with her; I put a bit of distance between us so I wasn't right behind her back.

A few steps we later we were now in Mr. Abernathy's class room.

"Good afternoon class," Mr. Abernathy greeted.

"Afternoon, Mr. Abernathy," the class said in a chorus.

"I will now be handing back last week's tests, I must say I'm shocked to learn a few of you actually did fairly well. Others… well let's just say that this right here…" he flashed some serious cash at us, "was the easiest 120 bucks I had ever made," He said while slamming my test on my desk.

'_D -; can't anyone cut me some slack?' _I thought to my self.

Class was as boring as usual, being the last class of the day it's pretty hard to keep your eyes open. To add to the fun we're starting this new book about these two star-crossed lovers in this totalitarian society, and being chosen to fight in this battle of the death. Well, at least it was better than that vampire novel we read the last time, I shrugged at the memory. Soon enough the bell had rung signaling dismal.

'_Finally' _

"Oh, Mr. Mellark and Ms. Everdeen I want to talk to you two," Mr. Abernathy said.

When everyone filed out of the class there was just the three of us in the room.

"I suppose you two know why you're here," I just gave him this confused look, "What am I talking about of course you don't. Because if you did know than there would be no reason of you two standing here. Now would there?"

Okay, what the hell was Principal Snow smoking when interviewing Haymitch Abernathy for the job as a 10th grade English teacher?

"Look, Mellark you and I both know that you're doing a shitty job in this class. That's why I had no other choice, but to ask Ms. Everdeen to become your personal tutor to help you improve"

"And if I don't?" me trying to sound intimidating.

"Well, than that means you won't be able to play wrestle with all those boys as you want; and Ms. Everdeen will hate you forever. Because the thing is if she can't teach you it is only fitting that she fails this class along with you"

My jaw is now literally on the floor at this point. Reason #1: I won't be able to go on the school wrestling team if I don't pass this class, and it's certainly not for the reason that Mr. Abernathy thinks. Reason #2: The girl I have been crushing on since kindergarten is now my tutor.

"I suggest you two get comfortable with each other's company, because you'll be seeing a lot of each other," Mr. Abernathy kindly suggested while walking out of the room.

Now it was just the two of us and total awkward silence.

"I guess he's right," I finally chocked out. "If we're going to work together we might as well first give ourselves a proper introduction"

"It doesn't make that much sense in introducing ourselves does it? I mean we've been in school for three months now, and I think we should know who we are by now," she said smoothly with no stutter what so ever.

"I know, but just for the sake of things. Hi I'm P-Peeta Mellark," I greeted. Two words _Epic Fail! _

"Hello Peeta Mellark, my name is Katniss Everdeen and I will be your tutor until… well god only knows how long," she giggled.

That was such a heavenly sound.

"So Katniss Everdeen, when do you want to start tutoring?"

"Maybe tomorrow after school if that's fine with you?"

"Yes!" I basically shouted. This resulted in her taking a few steps back.

Remember keep your cool, "I mean that would be awesome"

"Great so I'll see you tomorrow after school?"

"Can't wait"

"Bye," she said while walking out the door.

Alright now I can lose myself. By now I'm jumping on the desks and shouting at this invisible being that gave me this struck of good fortune.

I was now looking out the window to find Katniss walking. Curious I watched her and she appeared to be walking and it was toward… the piece of shit car!

"Oh… no"

* * *

**Alright, everybody that was your first ever chapter Confessions. So you guys hoped you like it and leave me your thoughts of the story. Check out my other story on my profile if you get the chance**

**Bye. **


End file.
